


The pagemaster

by kittyspring



Category: Homestuck, davekat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave was a boy who was bored of everything until one stormy day when he picked up a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The kid who was bored of everything

Dave Strider is a sixteen year old male who was bored of everything. He was bored of school, bored of his best friend and the drama that fallowed. He was bored of his family and all the interests he use to have. He was even bored with sleep which meant he spent most nights laying awake in his bed contemplating everything in his life and why he is here.  
Dave sighed as he stared at his ceiling. A storm raged on outside, unaffected Dave except reminding him that he had to pee. He sighed again in annoyance at his bladder. He got up and headed for the hall. As he walked down the hall he could hear murmuring coming from his brothers room. Another girl probably was spending the night.  
"I just worry about my brother sometimes, nothing interests him anymore wha-what is he gonna do with his life."  
"Ya um are we gonna have sex." Dave nodded his head then walked to the bathroom.

****

Dave walked outside where his brother was hammering nails into a tree house. He looked up from in front of the ladder.  
"This is stupid you know" he told his brother. The tall man moved to the edge of the tree house and looked down.  
"Hey you never know maybe you'll use it", "Ya cause I am five." "Dave" his brother rolled his eyes. He reached for the ladder to climb down.  
"Ah bro you forgot to-" Dave started to tell his brother but his brother had already put his whole weight on the ladder. The ladder moved and pulled away from the tree house that it was leaning against. His brother yelled as he fell to the ground, the ladder falling on top of him. "You good" Dave asked him. His bro groaned and moved the ladder off. He sat up and grabbed a bag with three nails in it.  
"OK I need you to go into town and buy these nails ah while I apply ice to everything" He handed Dave the bag and dug into his pocket. He pulled out some money and handed it to the boy. He groaned as he limped to the back door. Dave sighed knowing that arguing was out of the question in this situation. He tucked the money away in his pocket and rolled up the bag to do the same. He walked to the garage and grabbed his red bike.  
He peddled down the street, passing by construction and a few teens doing stunts.  
"Hey it's Dave, hi Dave" one of the girls yelled at him. He stopped his bike mid turn.  
"Hey Dave what are you doing" ah boy asked. Dave moved his bike to go down the long road. He ignored the questions as he peddled away. Boring those two were so boringly nice and naive. Dave use to think the traits were adorable if not admirable but now he just found them boring and useless. It started to rain as he came up to a tunnel, lightning struck near him and he jumped in fear and surprise. He peddled faster down the tunnel, the lights behind him exploding.  
"Oh great bad luck like that's not typical" he shouted exiting the tunnel and dashing to the park at an alarming rate. A giant branch fell of a tree, hitting Dave's bike and sending him into a tree. He sighed in annoyance. Now he was soaked and his bike was broken. He looked around and noticed a giant building. He left his bike on the ground and walked over to the white stairs. He tucked his hands in his pockets, paying no mind to the lion gargoyle at the front of the stairs. He walked inside. The place was giant and dark. He looked around the building. The sound of wheels grabbed his attention. An old man in military clothing came from the lit hallway with a cart of books. The man stopped suddenly at the sight of the teen. The man turned on the lights and smiled. He walked away from the cart and made his way to Dave.  
"Welcome to the library, young man. Don't tell me. You're here for a book" the man spoke in an English accent. "Actually" Dave started but was cut off by the strange man.  
"Allow me to guess. I have a talent for guessing what people need. You're in need of...a fantasy. Brave knights, mythical fairies, ferocious dragons.", "Actually all I want is..."  
"Adventure! Of course. You're a boy who loves adventure! Brimming with wicked demons, cutthroat pirates... No, no, that's not it. Horror! Horror! Evil demons! Wretched monsters!Haunted houses! Graveyards! No it's romance. A boy meets a girl, forbidden fruit! family rivalries! New starts!  
I'm sure of it now. Your library card, please." He had cornered Dave up agent the front desk.  
"I don't have one." He managed to say through his confusion. "You do now. Sign here." The man pulled a slip of paper out of his sleeve and handed it to Dave. He took the paper and shrugged to himself. He took a pen off the desk and wrote down his name.  
"Dave Strider now Consider this your passport to the wonderful, quite unpredictable world of books."  
"But I don't want a book I just wanted shelter" he told the librarian. "Oh" he seemed disappointed by the statement. He walked away from Dave and moved behind the desk. "Ah hey do you have a phone I can use" he asked.  
"Through there. Proceed in a northeasterly direction until you get to the rotunda, and from there head west through the fiction section. And you'll find it. A public telephone. You can't miss it." Dave nodded his head and walked to the hall. He walked into the bright room that led to many aisles of books. "Whow" he mumbled. He walked into the center of the room admiring the building. He looked up at the ceiling. On the ceiling was a painting of four genres centered around a wizard. There was picture of a man in a lab holding something while he glanced at his shadow. Beside it was a picture of pirates on a boat, beside that was a dragon being attacked by knights. The last picture was of a grey man that sat in a cage and screamed while people laughed behind him. Dave marveled at the painting. His cloths dripped water onto the floor, creating a puddle under his feet. He went to take a step forward but slipped on the water and fell back. He landed Head first onto the ground.

Dave woke up with a groan. His head was killing him. He sat up and moved to touch his shades but he realized they weren't on his face. He looked around for them frantically but stopped when he noticed he couldn't see to well. He looked up at the aisles, surprised by the dim lights. "HELLO" he called out. No answer he stood up and his shades fell from his leg. He bent down to pick them up. As he did so a drop of blue hit them. He whipped off the glasses then put them on. A drop of green caught his attention as it fell to the floor. He noticed a few more piles of colors on the ground as they fell. He looked up at the painting to see it distorting. The colors mixed and started falling to the ground. Dave jumped away from a stream as it pooled near him. He looked at the streams then moved back. A drop hit his jacket and it started to spread. He took off the jacket then ran to an aisle. The colors mixed on the ground and turned into a dragon head. The pool moved towards Dave as he ran. He yelled as it fallowed. He turned a corner and headed for the middle of the room again. He could see streams of animated color heading his way from the other aisle. He was forced into the center where the colors charged. He ducked down And closed his eyes as the colors swarmed over him.  
He took in a breath and realized he could breath. He stood up and looked around. He was in the library but it was different, it was animated. He looked down at himself and jumped.  
"Whow I am a cartoon, that is way passed cool" he told himself. He smiled at his predicament. He heard the sound of metal on concrete and looked towards the opening. A fog of smoke decorated the floor as a man draped in a green robe with flashing ends appeared.  
"You... are an illustration." The man spoke.  
"Who... who are you?" He asked a little to dazed for his liking.  
"I am the Page-master, keeper of the books and guardian of the written word." The man raised his arms to gesture to the library. Dave blinked "You're the guy from up there!" He pointed to the ceiling. "Where are the others" he asked barley any tone to his voice. "Why, they're here, of course! And all around." "Ya this whole cryptic thing is cool and all but can you can show me the way out I'd like to get back to my pointless life so I can buy these shitty nails so my brother can build a tree-house" he pointed behind himself. The man smiled."Follow me.", "ls that the way" he started walking in the direction of the wizard. "Oh, the only way. Fiction, A to Z! Where all is possible!" The wizard made a page appear out of thin air. Dave was surprised by the scene, the page master made the page disappear and a gaint emerged from the space. Dave watched it walk a few steps "Where a boy's imagination can take root and grow to incredible heights!" The gaint disappeared and Dave looked at the Wizards."Where a boy's courage is a wind" he noticed a pirate ship starting to form. He could hear the voices coming from it as the image came closer and clearer. "That moves him to discovery!" The boat passed over Dave and he was speechless at the sight. The boat disappeared and he was face to face with the page master now. "And where your journey begins!" A book cart came up from behind him and knocked him off his feet. He yelped as he landed on-top of the moving Item. He raised his head Only to see rows of books pass by him.

"To find your way home, you must face three tests, horror, adventure and fantasy." The page master disappeared. "Wait how do you stop this thing?" He shouted. The cart picked up speed as it went into another aisle. Dave could here the man shout through out the library. "And remember this, when in doubt, look to the books" Dave heard voices as the cart made many twists and turns. He was going so fast that he barely saw the telephone booth as he crashed and was flung into it. He layed on a pile of books and groaned in pain as the phone beeped. Finally a lady came on speaker phone "do to the storm all lines have been temperately disconnected please try your call again later." He opened his eyes and removed the book from his face. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. "Auh forget what I said this situation blows. Where the fuck am I anyways I thought I was suppose to be at the exit but it looks like I am far from it. Man that's the last time I listen to an animated wizard" he stood up and dusted off his sleeve. He walked forward, glancing at the top of the shelf's. "Man this is one weird dream, I don't even like books. You think my dreams would be about something ironic, well I guess this is technically ironic. No, no technicality's about it definitely ironic bullshit right here." He spoke to himself in a frustrated tone. He kicked a ladder making it move slightly. It knocked a book of the shelf and sent it to the floor. Dave watched it fall to the floor and spread it's pages open. He could hear the ocean coming from the book and tentical's started to sprout from the pages. "Shit I've seen enough hentai to know where that goes" he yelled as he reached for the ladder. He pulled himself up and started climbing as the krakan emerged from the book. The beast moved its tentical's around, trying to grab Dave. "FUCK" he yelled. He turned on the ladder then jumped to the shelf across from him. He grabbed onto the dusty shelf and climbed up on top of it. He kneeled down on the shelf and looked down at the beast, trying to catch his breath. A tentical smacked him off the shelf, backwards into the neighboring aisle. He frantically grabbed at the books on the shelf, trying to stop himself from falling. He grabbed a grey book that was shelved wrong and accidentally pride it open. As the book opened someone popped out of it. Dave let go of the book and the two screamed as they fell to the floor. They landed on top of the fallen books. Dave landed on his back as the mystery person fell on their stomach. The two groaned in pain. "Forget the exit I need a hospital" Dave groaned.

"Ah what the fuck" the man groaned. Dave sat up slowly and looked at the man. His skin was grey, and he wore a white dress. But the thing Dave noticed the most was the little horns atop his head. The man pushed himself up. He rubbed his chest, groaning at the pain. He glared at Dave. "Are you fucking kidding me. You can't just pull people out of their book like that. Ah I had important things to do, wait let me guess you fell out of your book and thought it would be funny to pluck people out of theirs well it's not-" the man started to shout. "I am not from a book" Dave told him. "FUCK where did my book go" he yelled, looked at the ground. He moved the flowy dress to see right at his feet as he turned. "I don't know" the man looked at Dave. "What do you mean you 'don't know' you're the one who grabbed it" he stepped towards Dave. "Ya but I wasnt paying attention to that I was a little busy falling" Dave stepped closer finding that the man was much shorter then him. "Well that's just great"," don't you know what your book looks like" the man opened his mouth to argue but instantly closed it. "You don't know what your book looks like" Dave stood up straight, not noticing that he was slouching. The man blushed slightly and crossed his arms while closing his eyes. "W-well it's not like I've ever left my book before" he uncrossed his arms and looked at the ground. Dave looked at the books on the ground. "Whats the name of your book" Dave asked. Sounding calmer again. "Mutant hunt" the man mumbled reluctantly. Dave stepped sideways to look at the books on the ground. Karkat crouched down and picked up a book to read the title. He frowned and placed it back on the floor.  
"Hey so I am Dave Strider by the way" Dave forced out wishing his voice didn't crack. The man looked at him "i-I'm Karkat Vantas." He turned back to the pile with a small blush on his cheeks. Dave chuckled "you blush pretty easily." Karkat tensed and whipped his head in Dave's direction. "I do not" he hissed. Dave smiled, finding him to be quite amusing. He turned back to the books and stepped forward. He moved a book with his foot to read the one under it. "Your not from a book are you" Karkat asked. "Nope, I already said that Im not from a book Im just looking for the exit" he didn't look at other as he read a title. "So you have a ticket then, a library card" he asked looking at Dave now. "Yep" he answered and kicked a book a little to hard and sent it flying open. They both gasped. Barking came from the book and a giant dog jumped out. Dave sprinted to Karkat and grabbed his arm, making sure he was running. They ran down the aisle till they hit the end then turned to enter the next one. They ran down the rows of books. "There" Karkat pointed to a small gape in-between the shelved books. They ran to the spot and Dave pushed Karkat to go through first. He scurried into the hole and out the other side. Dave looked at the dog that was gaining fast. He was so distracted he didn't notice Karkat grab his arm till he was being pulled through the hole. Karkat pulled with all his might and when Dave was through he fell to the ground forcing Dave to join him. Dave pushed himself onto his elbows as he huffed. "Thanks" he said in between breathes. "Sure" was all Karkat could say. Dave stood up then reached a hand down to Karkat. He took the hand and let himself be pulled up. They looked around their surroundings. The place was eary and a thick fog covered the ground. "Where are we" Dave asked looking down the graveyard path. "This must be the horror section" Karkat sounded alarmed. Dave turned to face the path. "What are you doing" Karkat asked. "I am getting out of here, look above the house, the exit sign" he turned to Karkat "you coming or are you gonna go look for your book." He wondered. Karkat glanced at the hole, debating whether or not to leave in search of his book. He looked to Dave and straightened his poster. "Fine I guess a few hours away from my story won't hurt" be stepped forward, standing fairly close to Dave. He smiled and started walking with the short man. "So tell me what's with the dress" he asked. "Its not a dress" he hissed. "Its a royal gown" he said proudly. His shoulders sank at the end of his sentence and he looked to the ground. "So you're a princess" Karkat seemed surprised by the idea. He looked at Dave, a little awestruck. Dave walked in front of him then turned around to face him. He reached for karkats hand. "Then allow me to express my gradated for thee" he mocked. He brought the hand to his mouth and kissed it. Karkat blushed at the action but mostly he was just annoyed. Dave let go of his hand and chuckled. He tripped on an up rooted book on the path and fell over. "You see what happens when your not looking where your going, idiot" he told Dave then walked passed him. Dave quickly got up and started walking. "Oh but can't you see I am falling for you princess" he joked "your like plague, super contagious and you got me wheezing and coughing your name, got me on my knees begging you please don't ever let me go, cause I got one taste now a need another does of you just stay alive." Karkat pushed him lightly and rolled his eyes. "OK Romeo I think I've heard enough of blubbering nonsense, what kind of ill advised trash are you sprouting. It makes no sense what so ever, first I am the deadliest thing to walk alternia and then The next second I'm the most addictive thing that's being smuggled. Are you hitting on me Dave Strider or are you just messing with me." Dave shrugged and just continued to walk to the spooky house. He could feel karkats glare and it filled him with so much amusement.

They reached the giant house in no time at all thanks to the playful teasing on Dave's part and the angry shouting on karkats part. They became silent as they passed the broken gate. Karkat walked a bit closer to Dave as he looked around. They stopped before the steps and looked up. Karkat grabbed Dave's sleeve subconsciously. Dave smiled down at him. "Scared" he asked in teasing tone. "Oh what like your not", "intimidated ya but I am not scared. If you need to hold my hand because your so scared-" "shuff it up your ass" he yelled. "My what foul language from such a pretty princess" Karkat rolled his eyes and walked up the steps, mumbling loudly to himself. Dave chuckled and fallowed him. Karkat went to knock on the door but it opened before he could touch it. He stepped back, hitting Dave as he did so. He looked up at the taller. "You can't tell me that's not concerning" he looked back at the door then started walking towards the inside. Dave was close behind him as the two entered the mantion. The door closed behind them.


	2. What the fuck is this, get me out of here

The two stepped inside the dusty old house. it was cold inside despite the fire place being lit and dark. "HELLO, ANYBODY HERE" Dave asked. Karkat held his arms, feeling colder inside then he did outside. He shivered and swallowed hard. "Ok a little creepy" Dave agreed, walking further into the house. karkat glared as he fallowed. the floorboards creaked with each step. the door slammed shut, scaring Karkat. He yelped as he ran closer to Dave. Dave would of smirked it not for the crow that started squawking. The two ducked as he came down screeching 'never more'. "Creepy ok we establish this is creepy", "jee you think" Karkat sounded more afraid then angry. the two tensed when they heard foot steps. They turned their attention to the small light that enveloped a man. He was well dressed and had puffy black hair and three scars running across his face.

"My i help you in some way" he asked in a tired tone. His voice deep and a little comforting.

"H-hello mister-" "Doctor Makara" he interrupted then began to walk towards them. Karkat peeked his head out from behind Dave. "Sorry to barge in like this sir but we were hoping to get to the other side of this house" he told the tall man. "The other side" he questioned. He put a hand on Dave's shoulder, urging him to walk beside him. "My dear boy it gives me no pleasure to tell you that you are in grave danger" he spoke honestly. karkat walked a few steps behind them, still feeling cautious about the house. "Danger" Karkat spoke. "Even as we speak, why in this room there are forces of evil" He lead them into the next room that had many test tubes and beakers with many different chemicals in them. The man walked infront of Dave, Dave looked at the glass contraction that harbored a red chemical. "wow what a pretty color" Dave turned to Karkat with a smile. His smile fell and a blush spread across his face instead. Karkat stared at the glowing red chemical, the glow reflecting on his face making the grey of his skin look softer. The color mixed with his yellow eyes and made him seem like a fantasy dream. "Every man' Dr makara started to speak, grabbing both the boys attention. They walked down the table slowly, glancing at the different sized containers and the tubes they all connected to. "Harbors both good and evil, but enough of that anyone care for a drink" he asked turn to the end of the table. Dave brought a hand to his throat "ya i guess i could go for a drink" he told. The man picked up a glass and mixed the red elixir with a purple one. It intently turned green and he handed it to Dave then went a had to make his own glass. karkat stared at the glass, the smell finally catching his nose and alarming him. "Wait Dave i don't think that's a good idea" he hurried over to Dave to stop him from drinking from the glass. He accidentally knocked the drink out of his hand and sent it flying to the ground. "Dude" Dave said as they looked at the spilled drink. The liquid started to bubble and made the floor deteriorate. They stared at the ground in shock then looked up at Dr Makara to see him bring the drink to his lips. "No Wait" They yelled but it was to late. The good Doctor had drank the liquid. He yelled in pain as he hunched over and held his stomach. He Threw the glass into the fire as a green smoke covered him and purple light appeared from inside him. The man began to change his skin turned grey and his nails grew black and long. His teeth became sharp and his scars iminated a purple liquid that slowly ran down his face. The two walked backwards untill they hit a couch and fell to the floor. The man began to laugh in the most twisted way he could. "D-Doctor Makara" Karkat asked. The man looked at them "Its Gamzee the purple messiah" He pushed the equipment off the table, smashing it to bits. "Start running" he yelled while making honking noises. The two screamed as they jumped up and started running. The man grabbed a club and nearly hit karkat with it but Dave pulled him away. He went to Hit them again but they douched the attack. With each his to the floor the two by four that held the chandler would start to crack and break. The two were cornered now, The man held the club high in the air "Its time to subjugate" he laughed. The wood broke, catching all their attention. Karkat took this moment of distraction to run into the man and push him into the hole in the floor. Dave did hesitate to run. "Come on to the stairs" he yelled to Karkat as he dashed across the room. He ran to the first step when he heard a shriek "DAVE" he quickly turned around to the room. He gasped at the sight, Karkat Was trapped under the chandler and was being pulled into the hole. "Nonononono this isn't how this is suppose to go i am not suppose to die this way" He yelped as the man began to honk again. "hang on" Dave told him as he ran back into he room. He grabbed the chains that held Karkat down and pulled them away. Karkat Grabbed his hand and let Dave pull him as he climbed out from under the chandler. With Karkats weight gone the chandler fell into the hole and the heard the man yell as he fell down. Karkat held on tightly to Dave hand "come on" Dave told him and started running for the stairs, forcing karkat to fallow him. They ran up the small flight of stairs and down a hall to more flights of stairs, one going up and the other going down. "which way" karkat asked. Dave looked down the stairs and noticed a purple glow coming from the room they lead to. He could hear honking and laughter and foot steps. "Up definitely up" they ran to the stairs, letting go of each others hand to run better. The noise stopped and they slowed down their speed to catch their breath. Dave touched the wall of books and a ghost came flying out. He yelped in surprise but found that the ghost wasn't going to harm him. karkat sighed "haven't we learned not to touch the book" Dave smiled at him and shrugged making the other groan. They walked up a few more steps before Karkat was hit in the head with a book. he rubbed his head and looked at the book to see more books flying off the shelf. ghosts started to sprouted from inside and started making spooky sounds. "Ghost stories" Karkat shouted. The two ran up the last flight of stairs leading to the roof while trying to doge the books. They bursted through the big wooden doors and ran onto the stone roof that had skeletons spread out on-top. "What is this a rich doctors mansion or a kings castle, pick a theme dream" he said as they walked backwards, staring at the door. Karkat furrowed his brows and looked at Dave "What" He yelled sounding a little hurt. The ghosts started to poor out of the door giving them no time for discussion. They turned and ran to the edge of the roof. They looked down and both wondered what was better heights or ghosts. They looked back at the ghosts. "Well its now or never" Karkat grabbed onto the ledge and swung himself over. Dave did the same and the two began to climb down at and alarming rate. Dave went to fast and broke a piece of stone he was standing on. He screamed as he fell "Dave" karkat yelled to him. The teen grabbed on to a stone hedge that was sticking out of the wall. He swung in place as he tried to succer himself. The eyes of the decoration started to glow and growl. He started to lose his grip do to his sweaty hands from all the fear and running he was doing. He looked around and saw Karkat a few feet below him Standing on the ground. He could hear a voice in his head 'reach deep inside yourself to muster the courage' it said. He looked beside himself to find a long out of place vine hanging on the wall. He grabbed it and pulled himself away from the decoration. the vine started to straighten with his weight and lowered him to the ground with a swing. "look Out" he yelled to karkat who he was swinging towards. He let go of the vine and fell on-top of karkat, sending them both to the ground. "OW" Karkat groaned, "I told you to look out, or maybe you just like being under me" he tease. "In your dreams Strider" Karkat perked up as if he remembered something "Wait did you say you think this is a dream" he asked. Dave stood up and offered karkat his hand. "It is a dream" he pulled karkat up "Its not like i was one of the view people who found a portal to an alternate universe where books come to life, its just a concussed dream. I am back at the library laying on the floor like a brain dead vegetable having an acid filled dream." He glanced at the wall "though this is a very realistic dream, shouldn't i have woken up by now. I mean that was a lot of fear and adrenaline back there" he looked back at Karkat " am i dreaming" He asked sound unsure. Karkat smiled and started walking down the path "your in a library, not everything is as it seems." Dave made a noise of amusement and started fallowing Karkat down the path. The exit sign glowed in the dark and as they walked the sun began to rise making the sign disappeared.

They walked down a set of large books that led to a small patch of sand. Karkat stared down at the sand, he smiled and gasped at the sight. Dave raised a brow at him as he watched Karkat pull up his gown slightly so he could see his feet better. He slowly stepped onto the sand then quickly brought his other foot to the land. His smile grew and he looked up at their surroundings. He let go of the dress so it flowed passed his ankles then he started to run on the sand. He blushed and giggled as he ran around. Dave chuckled at his strange behavior. He walked onto the sand as Karkat climbed up a bolder. He stood at the top and looked out at the sea. The wind blew his hair out of his face, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Hey little mermaid" Dave called to him. He turned and looked down beside the bolder. Dave stood by a boat that was sitting on shore.

The two pushed the boat into the water. The boat sat in the water but was still stuck on the sand. The two straightened up and Dave raised a hand "i doub thee lil cal the second" he walked to the side and hopped inside the boat. "The second what happened to the first" Karkat asked as Dave held out a hand to him. Karkat stepped on the edge of the boat with his bare feet and grabbed Dave's hand. Dave pulled him aboard "lil cal is a puppet of my bros, the lil guy is super creepy." He confessed as he grabbed a paddle. "If hes so creepy then why name a boat after him" Karkat grabbed the other paddle and started rowing along with Dave. "For ironic purposes, see this boat is saving my life right now so naming it lil cal the second, naming it after something that scares me to my core is ironic." "That's stupid" Karkat told him. Dave was about to lay some ironic rules on the guy but stopped when he noticed the smile on his face "tch your stupid" he chuckled while karkat jokingly gaped at him.

They rowed for what seemed like minutes before the water started to turn chappy and the sky started to darken. "looks like a storm" Karkat said "Thats not good" Dave told him. "Its ok we just need to find land quickly" he said with a strange sense of knowledge like this had happened to him before. They kept rowing, looking all around for land when they noticed something coming from afar. "Look whaling men" Karkat pointed to the boat that had six people plus a caption on board. Four other ships sailed behind him. "Is that caption Ampora" Dave asked. Karkat seemed confused by the name. "It is, from moby dick" Dave told "finally a book character i know" he sounded unamused.

"Did you see it" the caption asked, they looked out into the sea where the caption was looking. "Who" karkat asked. "The demon of the deep, Mobydick", "who" karkat repeated ignoring the captions shouts. Dave turned to him "mobydick the whale that tormented the ocean." Karkat seemed confused by the statement "what are whales doing in the ocean, their suppose to be up in the sky." "What, What kind of book are you from" Karkat glared at him. He opened his mouth to argue but ended up gasping instead as the boat began to rock violently. They looked forward to see the large whale raise out of the ocean and jump over them, creating a giant splash that sent all boats under. The boats broke and pieces of wood surfaced to the top. Dave moved his arms around frantically under the water, trying desperately to float back to the top. His shades floated down passed his feet making him open his mouth in protest. He quickly closed his mouth, a barrel hit him in the head and he grabbed onto it. The barrel bobbed up to the surface and Dave gasped for air. He coughed as he looked around for something more stable to hold him up. He noticed a large piece of wood floating near by. he turned the barrel and started kicking the water so he could reach the drift wood. Once he got near it he jumped of the barrel and landed on the drift wood. He pulled himself up then continued coughing when he was succer. He looked around the water at the pieces of boat around him. He sat up on his knees becoming alarmed. "Karkat" he looked around and found nothing but wood. "KARKAT" he shouted. He turned around on the drift wood till he was sitting properly on it. His companion was no where in sight. His shoulders sank as he was forced to except the fact that the man had most likely drowned. He took in a harsh breath as a tear ran down his face. "This is all my fault, i shouldn't of opened his book. I should have been more careful" he sighed letting the tears fall down his face. He closed his eyes only to open them a moment later when he felt the water being disturbed around him. He looked forward, about five sharks swarmed around him. He gasped and sat back on the wood. He looked around at the sharks. He stood up and thats when he noticed the small boat that was rowing his way. Two men sat inside the boat and they grinned at Dave in the most disturbing way. "Uh hey you dont wanna come over here there's lots of sharks, you should probably just uh leave" he gulped as the men started to chuckle. They rowed closer to him and one of the men grabbed him and forced him on the boat. Dave was willing to admit that after seeing someone transform into a monster and after almost being eaten these pirates were more off putting then scary.

"Hes all the catch we've had today" the one said, they both laughed. Dave sighed, leaning back in the boat "Great so not only do i get to see the death of the only person thats given me any amusement in the passed two years but now i am getting kidnapped by pirates. No this is good, very typical just gona spend the rest of my life as an animated captive, getting tortured and or fed to the fishes" He sighed again as the two rowed up to a bigger boat.

They threw Dave on deck, near all the other crew members. He sat up and looked around at the smelly men. One of them grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his feet. He held Dave close and brought a sword to his neck. The pirate said something but his accent was to thick and Dave was to focused on the sword to understand what he said.

"Sto your cuttlers boys I want a better look at his outsides first" He heard a female voice call. Everyone turned to the person speaking. She had a captions hat on and a long blue jacket. She wore white pants with black boots. She wore an eye patch with eight holes in it. A blue parrot rested on her shoulder. she walked out of the shadows and closer to the teen "I be Vriska Mindfang Serket, ruler of the eight seas and dis be me parrot Terezi" the bird squawked "Hey cool kid" she squawked again. Dave seemed taken back by the strange speech. "Since we plucked you out of the water like a drownin spider ye be joining are happy family" the pirate pushed Dave towards his caption. "As our new cabin boy" she smirked. "Is that a euphemism for something cause i am having Jail documentary flash backs" the caption laughed. "Check the boy for treasures" she told. The pirates grabbed Dave and started digging through his pockets. The bag of nails fell out first along with the money and his library card. One of the pirates picked it up and handed it to the caption. "And what might this here be" she asked examining the green paper. "money" Dave shouted as on of the pirates tipped him over and dangled him upside-down. "Money" They laughed then dropped him to the floor. "Hmm library card" the caption looked at him Dave "its not important" he told her. She pocketed the card "then i'll just hold on ta that" he shrugged. "Land ho" the spotter shouted from the watch tower of the boat. They all looked up at the man then ran to the edge to see the island. "There she be maties treasure island" She shouted. Dave sighed to himself, he looked down at his hand. A ghost feeling tingled his nerves, the feeling of Karkats hand around his. He could faintly hear the man giggle. He closed his eyes and remembered his smile and the faint blush on his face when ever he felt a positive emotion. A tear ran down his face and he quickly whipped it away. "Aye lad the island makes me weep a bit to" the caption laughed. Dave stared at her with a blank expression, he found no amusement in anything that was going on nore did he feel any fear.


	3. A rise for the last battle

The pirates carried shovels as they walked on the beach. The caption walked behind her crew, holding a rope that bidden daves hands. he scrunched up his face at the light that shined through the threes. The pirates grunted as they walked to the forest. The Caption gave them orders and they fallowed her command. They referenced the map as they walked through the jungle.

"What does the map say" she asked. Two of her crew members held up the map. "It says to go that way by the mountain", "were no where near a moutian" another crew member yell. He took the map "obviously its by broccoli" he said. The caption sighed, she threw the rope at a crew member then walked to the map. She took the map, reading it over "Its west by a big tree you dunder heads" she yelled. They took the map and nodded, agreeing that her decipher made more sense. They fallowed the map correctly this time and soon found the treasure chest. The crew jumped for it trying their hardest to open the treasure. "Hmm who leaves a treasure chest unburried, something doesn't feel right here" the caption spoke to herself. The men opened the chest with greedy smiles. They frowned when they saw that it was empty, Mindfang seemed to be surprised by this fact as well. The men turned to her with displeased glares. They scrounged around the sand looking for any treasure they could find. "I Knew it" she told her self, clinching Dave's rope. "That little ram she stole my treasure" dave watched the men give up on their search and turn to their caption. "What" she barked, They turned to wana another and started whispering. "Theres no treasure, she lied, lets killer her and her bird" The bird squawked "I am not dying for you, you can deal with these irons yourself" the bird squawked again and flew off. "Terezi" she screamed at the bird. She turned to her former crew. They had their swords out, ready to attack."Well come on then i'll take ye all on" she yelled, it was clear her crew was still terrified of her. "W-well ye heard her men" one started to say with barley any confidence "no one likes to be used miss sekret" another spoke. "so what ye gona do stand der shaken ye knees like a pack o' fly's or are ya gonna attack", "don't mock us miss serket", "about time one ya gets me name right."

"Sixteen men on a " an echoy voice said. The pirates all looked around, becoming more afraid. "dead mans chest"they echoy voice shouted. Dave jumped in his stands, could that be, no theres no way he told himself. "Yohoho and a bottle of rum" it yelled. the crew dropped their weapons "Its a ghost, no its a curse" they yelled. "it aint a ghost" the caption yelled. "Look out" Dave heard a voice call. He looked at the figure that came swinging down on a vine and knocking two pirates out. He couldn't believe his eyes for standing beside the unconscious pirate was Karkat. Dave smiled and blinked in disbelieve"k-Karkat" he managed to say. "Who were you expecting Mobydick" he teased with a smile.

"Say ye prayers pretty" a pirate held a gun to Karkats head. Dave gasped. Karkat grabbed the hand holding the gun and pushed it away. The man fired as Karkat kicked his gut "Dont call me pretty, i am not your fucking pretty" he yelled. Dave pulled on his rope, pulling the whole thing out of Vriskas hand before she could get a tighter grip on it. She hissed at the pain of her rope burn "why you" she yelled. Dave ran as she charged at him. He quickly picked up a sword from the ground and immediately went on the defensive. she pushed her sword into his and he pushed back. They broke apart and collided swords again as they continued to shift their weight for better movement. Dave smirked " My name is inigo montoya, you killed my father prepare to die"he chuckled. "what i didn't kill your dad" the caption told sounding offended "i thought your name was Dave" karkat shouted from the other side of the battle field. Dave sighed as he clashed swords with Vriska "you books need to watch movie" he told them. Karkat ducked out of the way of a swinging sword. The sword got stuck in the tree, as the pirate tried to get his sword free Karkat kicked him hard sending him tumbling back. He fell into Vriska and knocked her over. She yelled at the man and Dave pointed the sword in her face. "you got to options mindfang either take your crew out of here and continue sailing or die at my hands" Karkat seemed surprised while the caption just smirked. "Ya dont have da heart boy", "maybe,maybe not but do you think your lucky enough to find out" she growled at him. "Fine ye got yourself a deal."

The two waved off the caption as her and her crew as they sailed away. "FUCK YOU INIGO MONTOYA" she yelled and Dave couldn't help but laugh "oh man thats rich." He turned to Karkat who had a puzzled look on his face. "Hey how did you get on this island anyway", "i swam" karkat told. "Wait you swam, here to this island" he asked in disbelieve. Karkat rolled his eyes "yes Strider its this thing my species does and its actually a pretty easy and useful skill" he shouted angerly. Dave stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. "What are you doing" He asked with a squeaky voice. "I'm hugging you" he said with amusement. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into karkats neck feeling the blush that was spreading all over his face. "Why" he asked, "Because im just so happy your alive" Karkat seemed to relax at Dave's words. "Really" he spoke softly. Dave could feel Karkats hands shoot up to his back "No ones ever said that to me before" Dave chuckled again. "They should.... my pretty" Karkat pushed him away and smacked his shoulder. "You jerk we were having a perfectly good moment and you had to go an ruin it with your idiocy, i hate being called pretty" He mumbled the last part. "Oh but you are so pretty and witty and gay", "ok, time out for the idiot. The idiot gets a time out and shuts up forever, thats you" Dave laughed. Karkat took in a deep breath like he remembered something "i got something for you wait right here and dont go anywhere" he told Dave then ran off. Dave sat down and looked out at the sea, all the bright colors hurt his sensitive eyes so much. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them but all it did was make the stinging worse. He groaned to himself. He heard leaves being moved from the jungle behind him. Karkat came up on his right side and sat down beside him. "Here" he showed Dave what was in his hand. Dave gasped, it was his shades. "My shades" he grabbed them and unfolded them. "Ya i found them on a piece of wood when i was swimming here so i washed them in the ocean" he blushed again. "Thanks man my eyes were really missing the shades" Karkat seemed confused by his statement. Dave relaxed his shoulders as he got ready to tell Karkat his deepest, darkest secret. "Theres a reason i always wear shades, its becuase my eyes are super sensitive to light, i guess it has to do with them being red." "thats not normal for your species" Karkat asked. Dave shook his head "no its a mutation, I also wear shades so that no one knows my eye color, cause if anyone found out-" "You'd be a freak and be out casted by your race" Dave turned to him. "Ah ya actually" Karkat nodded. "I know that feeling, In my book my race is cataloged by blood type. First you have the queen with magenta like blood, then you have the king with a royal purple blood. Next is the subjuglater with dark purple. After them is the executioners and builders the vibrant blue bloods. After that is is the milky blue they mostly just patrol the villages and rule over them, the teal bloods are pretty much just lawyers. After that everyone elts is just concedered low bloods but the two class green bloods get way more respect then the brown and yellow bloods. those two are mostly enslaved and forced to clean the royal palace. Then theres the dirty red blood those trolls are used for everything and are openly traded on the market. Then you have.... the mutant bloods, with blood so red its like cherry's. There so low on the blood ladder that i'm not even on it" he gasped at the slip of his tongue. He looked at Dave with more horror in his eyes then he had ever seen. Dave didn't know what to say, he scooted closer to Karkat. "Is that why you where the dr-er royal gown", "tch who i'm i kidding 'royal gown' ya right its a dress its the high-bloods last humiliating joke before they execute me." Daves eyes widened at the news "what" he asked, barley above a whisper. Karkat whipped some tears from his face "this dress is what prisoners who are scheduled for execution are forced to wear. I was helping my brother escape the royal court and in doing so i got captered myself" Karkat couldn't stop his tears. He hide his face in the space between his chest and knees. Dave wrapped an arm around Karkat and brought him close. He thought back on some strange moments he had with Karkat like when they were climbing down the wall, He seemed to be very good and fast at climbing. And when he was on the sand that was probably the first time he could run on sand with out fear. Or his survival and fighting skills. Dave felt bad for the reasons why he had to learn those skills. Karkats crying seemed to dye down and he raised his head. He sniffled and turned his head to face Dave. He blushed at how cute the alien looked with his puffy eyes, and his red nose and cheeks it made Daves stomach do flips. He brought his hand up Karkats back and into his hair so he could play with the curls. Karkat closed his eyes and hummed at the feeling. "I'm glad you picked up my book" he told opening his eyes and smiling at Dave. Dave smiled back "me to" he moved his arm back to karkats back. Karkat sat up and stretched out his legs. He stood up and stretched his arms. "come on lets get you home" he said reaching out a hand. Dave frowned at him as he took his hand to stand up. "But if i go what will happen to you" he sounded concerned. "i'll go on wondering the worlds of other books maybe i'll try the romance section" Dave made a disgusted face. karkat rolled his eyes and started walking along the beach. Dave fallowed him, making sure he stayed close to Karkat. "Hey how do you know we're going the right way" Dave asked. "I don't but we went through the horror section and now we're in the adventure section so it stands to reason that the fantasy section is just up ahead and what do they have in fantasy, well i'll tell you . They have fairies and magic that can help find the exit" Karkat told him. "Good call" they walked into a different part of the jungle.This part had trees and leaves with droplets of water on them making them seem like magic. "Think were in the right place" Dave asked As he moved a branch and let Karkat walk passed him. 

(listen to whatever you imagine by wendy moten for this next part) They walked through the darkened forest, filled with wonder. Karkat looked at Dave and smiled. He blushed at the sight of the blue lighting reflecting on his peach colored skin. He was so mesmerized by the scene that he didn't notice the spider web in front of him. He turned his head and walked right into it. Dave looked at the teen as he freaked out about the web. He laughed and walked over to him. Karkat stopped freaking out, Dave gently pulled the web up and off Karkats face. They stared at one another compleatley mesmerized. Dave smiled at him and Karkat blushed then looked at the ground. Dave put the web down and took Karkats hand in his then started walking forward. They walked passed a centaur that was playing music and onto a patch of sand that was purple. They walked up a tiny hill and Dave released Karkats hand. Seven balls of light flew passed them and stopped. The lights giggled as they lit up the surroundings. They flew around Karkat, moving his dress and hair as they did so. Karkat brought his hands near his ears and giggled. Dave blushed at the noise, He reached his hands out and caught one of the balls of light. Karkat turned to him as he slowly opened his hand to revival a human shaped string of light. Karkat stepped closer to watch the light in Daves hand. The light danced on his hand and was joined by two others. The first one left and another one joined the dance. One by one they danced on his palm then flew away. The two looked to the sky to see them dance away. Dave turned to Karkat and smiled at the wonder on his face. Karkat smiled at Dave then stood up straight. He grabbed Daves hand and started walking. They walked down the hill and onto the yellow brick road. They walked passed a village and a red stone gate. Dave pointed to some of the people and told Karkat who they were despite his confusion of Daves excitement over the characters. They passed by humpty dumpty as he fell and started to get back up on the red gate again. karkat laughed with Dave as they waved the egg good bye and proceeded down the road. The sky turned pink as they made their way to a cave.

"Dave are you sure we should go in there" He asked seeming unsure of the humans choice. "Ya the story says "fallow the yellow brick road and don't stray from the path'" karkat thinned his lips and made an uncertain humming noise. "It'll be fine its just a cave." "Right like how it was just a house and it was just the ocean", "I see your point" They continued to walk anyways. They walked into the cave then let go of eachothers hand. "Wow look at these rocks, They look like teeth. Like its some kind of creater that an evil scientist created and when it gets up to terroriz people there's only one store with the old VHS movies that show you how to defeat the monster. But they never look at the rental records to try and find the evil scientist cause that would mean plot development and 2008 was not about plot development." He turned to Karkat who was staring at him from across the cave. He blushed and continued walking. "Your obsessive blushing is rubbing off on me oh no i 'm gonna turn from cool to cute" he joked. "ya cause your cool, more like the farthest thing from it", "ouch that really hurts Karkat, you know if i wasn't a cool guy and didn't care" he joked. He could see Karkats face go red with anger. "Fuck off Strider" he yelled then threw something. The something was a grey book. Dave watched it hit the ceiling, he quickly looked at Karkat when he saw the title of the book. "Was that your book" he asked. karkat didn't have time to answer as the cave began to shake. A yellow light appeared at the end of the cave and started moving closer to them. Karkat fell to the ground as the cave moved. Dave ran to him and grabbed his arm forcing him up. They ran as fast as they could out of the cave. "That was your book" Dave yelled, "I know i was to scared to go back ok, so yes i didn't tell you i had it" Karkat yelled angerly. "I don't care that you didn't tell me you had it on you this whole time. I just wanna know where you had it, that dress doesn't exactly have pockets." Dave reached out his hand to karkat as they approached the exit. karkat grabbed his hand and the two jumped out of the mouth. They yelled as they looked down at the far away ground. As they fell a red carpet flew under them and caught them in mid air. Dave looked confused by the carpet. "Hey a note" Karkat said. There was a note stapled to the carpet 'thanks for amusing my fairy's -mother goose'. "wow mother goose" Karkat gave him a confusing look that only made Dave shake his head. "So the book" he asked. Karkat turned so he was sitting on the carpet then grabbed the ends. "If its so important for you to know such a tiny detail while a full grown dragon awakes and gets ready to eat us. Then i suppose i have no choice but to tell you this super unimportant thing that doesn't matter in any way possible." He glared at Dave who just looked at him with a blank expression Karkat turned his attention back to the dragon. "I have a satchel under my dress ok", "That's all i wanted to hear" Dave looked down at the dragon who roared as loud as it could. "Karkat the exits up there" He pointed to the top of the mountain. Karkat looked up then pulled the carpet up so it would fly the top. The dragon started flapping its wings and lifted itself off the ground. "Of course it could fly right after napping because for a second i though this would be easy" Dave sighed feeling karkats frustration. The Dragon let out a breath of fire that destroyed the trees around them. The carpet flew out of the forest and headed to the mountain. They flew passed the clouds and over a few patches of books that acted like rocks. "Dude were gona make it" Dave cheered, "Like when your running late to a summons and you get there just before the guard closes the door." Dave looked at Karkat, completely lost on Karkats reference. "See i can ramble about confusing nonsense to." Dave smiled "well slap me silly with a paddle to the ass till i am pink and burning, your learning how to throw down sick fires and communing ramble matters" Dave started to say. The dragon blew fire at them and set the carpet aflame. They jumped off the carpet for a second then fell on-top of it again. The Carpet headed for the side of the mountain. The two screamed as they held on to each-other, bracing themselves for impact. They landed with a giant crash into a pile of giant books. The books fell over and the yelling stopped. Dave groaned as he lifted the book off of himself. He kneeled down on the groaned and looked up. "Karkat" he asked, he got a long groan from atop some tumbled books. Karkat pulled himself over the spine of the book to show Dave that he was still alive. Dave stood up and looked up at the sky. He could see the glowing sign just up ahead. "Come on nubs Its not to far from here" he grabbed onto a book and pulled himself up. He started climbing The wall. Karkat groaned again "Insufferable nook sniffing dragon" he said before climbing off the book and landing on the ground. The dragon looked at karkat. He pulled back and Karkat knew that meant fire. He quickly dashed for a small crack in-between the books before the dragon could smight him.

Dave climbed up passed a dead knight " were almost there" he said not really hearing anything beside the blood in his ears. He climbed up the top and stopped for a breath. "We made it Karkat, Karkat" he noticed a lack of angry mumbles and quickly ran to the edge to see if he was climbing. Dave noticed scorch marks by a crack in the books, The dragon blew fire at this spot then roared. Dave gasped as the dragon landed and clawed at the area. "I gotta help him" Dave looked around then noticed the skeleton knight that sat a few feet below. "HANG ON KARKAT I'M COMING" he shouted then ran to the other side of the book he was standing on. He ran through a pile of books and down some stairs to the dead knight. He took the knights sword and shield then ran down the rest of the steps. He ran to the dragon as it continued to harass the area karkat was hiding in. He ran to the beasts leg and stricked it, but it didnt do anything other then irritate the dragon. "Dave" Karkat cheered, steeping out of the crack. The dragon backed up, getting ready to breath fire. It blew its fire breath down on Dave and he blocked it with the shield. He stood straight and charged at the dragon. Hitting its stomach with the sword but still doing little damage "what an unbelievably shitty sword" he smiled for a second at the irony. "WATCH OUT FOR HIS TAIL" Karkat yelled. The dragons tail wrapped around Dave and lifted him off the ground. Karkat yelled and the dragon brought Dave to its mouth and dropped him inside, swallowing him whole.

Dave fell down the beasts throat and lost his knight gear along the way. He fell down to the pit of the dragons stomach where he landed on a small island of muscle. He looked around then coughed at the gases being released. "I have to get out of here" he got up and walked to the wall of muscle and started climbing it. He got a few inches off the ground before falling. He sighed and stared up the wall. The voice in his head started speaking again 'look to the books' it whispered twice. Dave looked around and saw a pile of books beside him "Look to the books" he said out-loud. He crawled over to them and picked up a book. "Alice in wonderland nah" he chucked it then picked up a few more books and tossed them. He picked up another book "Jack and the bean stock, perfect" He opened the book then layed it out on the muscle. A bean stock started to sprout from the pages. Dave grabbed a hold of the stock when it was tick enough to carry his weight. The dragon opened his mouth and Dave came flying through, riding on a bean stock. Karkat looked amazed by the scene as he stood on a ledge on the mountain. "Grab on" Dave held out his hand as he reached Karkats height. Karkat jumped onto the bean stock, Holding on to Dave and the plant. "You arrogant hipster" Karkat yelled "I love you to" Dave yelled back. Karkat blushed a deep red and tried not to smile. They were nearing the ledge. Dave held out an arm to try and grab the ledge. The dragon started snapping at the plant, making the whole thing shake. Dave jumped for the ledge and quickly pulled himself up. Before he was fully on the ledge he held out a hand to Karkat. The alien leaped off the stock and grabbed Daves hand. Dave pulled him up with all his strength as Karkat tried climbing up. Karkat stepped onto the ledge and they both fell to the ground. Dave huffed, he raised his arm showing karkat that he was holding a book. "Here its a present i found it inside the dragon" He handed it to Karkat. "My book" he grabbed it. He pulled up his dress, reveling brown shorts and a satchel. "You were wearing shorts this whole time" Dave asked. "What is your fascination with whats under my dress" Karkat asked.He opened his satchel and put the book inside then lowered his dress. The two sighed and rolled over so they could get up. Dave stretched as he stood. They both looked at the big doors. "You ready" Karkat asked. Dave stepped forward and grabbed his hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it "I was honored you joined me on this chaotic quest my princess." karkat smiled slightly but seemed disappointed that something elts didn't happen. Dave let go of his hand and walked towards the doors, Karkat fallowed close behind. They walked into the room behind the exit, inside was a mettle orb with a blue stream of light coming out of it. A man walked out of the shadows spooking them both. When he came into view Karkat gasped. "The page master" he spoke then bowed to the young man. "Hey howed you get here" Dave said with a lot of attitude. "that's the page-master" Karkat nudged him. "Ya i know who he is, hes the guy who made me go on this stupid journey and risk my life when he could of just zapped me here" Dave complained. "Do you have any idea what i've been through", "tell me" the man stroked his fake beard. "I got chased around by a crazy doc, got nearly eaten by a whale and got kidnapped by pirates, then i had to battle a dragon. Not to mention being eaten and having to run everywhere just to stay alive, because if i stayed in one place to long i was gonna get killed." Dave panted as he glared at the wizard. "Hmm yet you stand before me", "well ya" Dave admitted. "Think boy what kind of adventure would you of had if i had zapped you here with the turn of a page." The blue light coming from the orb started to show images. It showed the insane doctor turning back to his normal self. "You prevailed over evil" The doctor turned into the fisherman. "Ay you looked mobydick in the eye boy" he morphed into the caption. "Ah you had pirates stuff matie, ye don't know anyone who would speak any different." She was gone and the light settled. "If i had brought you here from the start you never would have found that anything could be an adventure, Even checking out a book or falling for a character." He gestured to Karkat who blushed at the statement. "And in doing so you found that the destination may not be fun but the journey getting there can always be a blast" He turned to the dome and an image appeared on the side. The image was of Dave, passed out on the floor of the library. "Hey That's me, s-so i am dreaming", "wrong me boy that was you." Dave sighed "I guess im ready to go home now" he told the page master. He looked at Karkat who was crying now. Dave smiled at him "you know your adorable when you cry" he told. Karkat whipped his tears with his palms "shut off" he said through the tears. "The world awaits" the page master spoke, Dave began to levitate in the air thanks to the Page master. Dave flew into the stream of light and it blasted him into the exit sign.


	4. And when the rain stops a rainbow shall appear

Dave jolted awake from his place on the library floor. The librarian hovered over him "You took quite a spill, young man." He straightened up and stepped back to give Dave room. Dave sat up and looked around "wha" he wondered still in a haze. He stood up and scratched his head. He looked up at the ceiling where the panting layed. He frowed his brow at the sight of Mobydick taking the place of the princess in the cage. "Did you repaint that" He looked at the librarian. The man looked up at the ceiling in confusion then back down to Dave. "No" he told, "but there was a princess up there earlier" Dave said in confusion. "Me boy the illustrations in the painting have always been the fishermen, the pirates, the doctor, the dragon, and the wizard." Dave put his hands in his pocket "Oh" he said then turned around. "You sure you're alright" the man asked. "Ya i'm fine just a little dazed" he waved at the librarian as he walked away. He walked into the front with the librarian behind him. "Goodbye" the librarian told him as he opened the door. He stepped outside into the dreary weather that was slowly clearing up. A man stood by the steps, He wore a black sweater with grey pants. He turned to the door and smirked at Dave, he held up a grey book that he was holding. "Look who still has there book" he chuckled. Dave bolted forward and hugged the man "You son of a bitch" he laughed. "I love you to" he laughed nervously. Dave pulled back a bit so he could look at the man, he cupped the mans rosey cheeks and leaned down to kiss his pink lips. The man kissed back and brought a hand to Daves blond hair. The man sighed in the kiss, they separated for air and smiled at each-other. "Look at you, all human, with your adorable freckles and rosey cheeks" Dave chuckled. "Shut up" He responded. Dave pulled back and took his hand. He lead Karkat to the steps and they walked down them. "I wanna read that book of yours" Dave told him. "Me to, I don't know how it ends" "Well i got the perfect place we can read it" Dave smirked. 

 

An orange motorcycle rolled into the drive way of Daves house. The man stepped off the motorcycle and removed his helmet. "Where the fuck did that kid go" he put on his shades. He walked into the backyard and looked at the out of place light in the tree-house. He walked to the ladder and quietly climbed up. He glanced into the tree-house to see his little brother holding another teen in his sleep. The stranger held a book in his hand as he snored slightly. Bro smirked at the sight "well alright" he whispered. He turned off the lamp and climbed down the ladder. Dave stirred in his sleep and held Karkat tighter then smiled.


End file.
